Electronic devices, such as computers, electronic appliances, gaming modules, personal digital assistants, and so forth, have various internal electronic components. When an electronic device is idle, it is desirable to place the electronic device into a lower power mode by powering off certain internal electronic components to reduce power consumption. When activity resumes, the electronic device is awakened from its lower power mode.